1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for sealing an opening in a container, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for sealing an opening in a pressurized container, such as a carbonated beverage can.
2. Prior Art
Resealing of bottles for carbonated beverages to preserve carbonation once the bottle has been opened typically has been accomplished with snap-on resilient caps and expandable cork-like sealers that fit within the mouth of a bottle. Resealing the opening of a carbonated beverage can has proved less practical. Can sealers having a resilient sealing member with portions fitting into the skirt of a backup plate member and having a T-shaped member extending through the sealing and backup members is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,656 and 3,727,787. The cross-piece of the "T" member is adapted to engage the lid of the can by moving a handle at the end of the stem of the "T" member. This type of a can sealer device in practice is difficult to apply to the can and does not satisfactorily seal can lids having retained pop-top tabs, irregularities in their surfaces, or openings other than simple oval shapes. It would therefore be desirable to provide a can sealer that would conform to a wide variety of can lid surfaces, and that would facilitate insertion of the device through a wide variety of sizes and shapes of openings. It would also be desirable to provide some means for allowing the consistent alignment and positioning of the can sealer within the opening, to help insure that the can sealer provides an adequate seal around the entirety of the opening. The present invention fulfills these needs.